Jake the Dog,Finn the HumanAnd Julia the HumanVampire?
by QueenOfBadBitchica
Summary: Julia,A 13 year old girl, is Marcelines little sis,But Julia was different...How you may ask?She was a Mix between Human and Vampire.When she turns 15,She will become full Human.Julia thought SHE was the last 'Human' left.But when Marceline introduces Julia to her two guy friends...She finds out,She was wrong as Fuuck!
1. Finn,Jake,This is Julia!

p style="text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongSem/em/strong/spanspan class="hiliteStyle"emtstronguf/strong/em/spanspan class="hiliteStyle"strongf...i emgu/em/strong/spanspan class="hiliteStyle"emesstrongs/strong/em/span/p 


	2. Ice King!

**_(Go check out a site called Wattpad...It's a bit more easier to use and its also Awesome on phone! -Yes,there is an App for it on Phone!-)_**

 **** ** _Julias' P.O.V~_**

I woke up from my sleep and Marcelin then came in, "Sis,I have some great news!" She started

"Yeah"I asked

"Im bringing you to meet some of my friends,I think they'll like you"She started smiling

"...When?"I stood up and put on a black and Red sweater.I put the hood on my head and got on my Black converse

"Right Now!"She took my hand and flew out the window fast

"AHH!"I quickly kept on flying,I then see a tree house in the flys faster,Making me fly drags me through the window of the accidentally let go of my hand while we were rushing through the window and i fell to the floor and slid across the floor making me slam my body into the wooden tree wall.

"Marcy!And...Person that just sid across our floor!We're happy to see you!"The orange dog said.A white boy then rushed to me

"Are you ok?!Are you hurt?!"He asked

"I think s-WHO DAFUQ?!"I jumped back from the boy

"Well you guys have fun!Bye!Be home by 9!"Marceline bid goodbye as she flew out the Window

"WAIT!MARCY!"I yelled as i ran to the window,"God dammit"I mumbled

"Sorry if i sound rude..But what are you?"The orange dog questioned.

"...Im Julia,Marcelines sister,Vampire,Half human,I turn full human when i tu-" The bot interupted me

"HUMAN?!"He yelled and asked

"Correction,Half Human,I turn full human when i turn 15,Why?"I snapped

"Uhh,Im Human too"Those words coming from his mouth almost made me die

"Human?Nah,Are you messin with me?"I denied

"No,Im not kidding,I AM Human...God,I thought i was the last Human!"He embraced me in a hug.

"Ok,Ok,Break it up you two,You two only just met!"The dog said.I blushed and sat almost instantly on the floor beneath me.

"Sorry,I never really seen another Human like me for years...Even one as beautiful as you,Can i ask you something Julia?"He started

"Umm,Sure"I accepted

"Where have you been all my life?"I blushed dog then started playing romantic music

"Hiding from the likes of you"When i said that the dog stopped the music and made his violin screech.

"What?"They both said

"Im just kidding!I was mostly in a cave my whole life!"I re-sured

"Phew!Good"The boy said

"And now i have to ask you two something."I started

"Yeah?What is is?"They both gave in

"What are your guys's names?Cause if we're going to be friends..We're gonna have to know each others names"I finished,The boy then had a happy look

"Im Finn,And thats Jake"Finn pointed to Jake the Dog

"Those are really cute names!"I exlaimed.I seen pink/red come upon Finns face

"Thanks"The both said.I realized it was 8

"Yeah,And thanks for having me,And Marcy,For a bit"I started

"Your going?"Finn asked

"Dont worry Lover boy,She'll be back,Right?"Jake said

"Yeah,Ofcourse"I agreed

"Can you come over everyday?"Finn asked

"Wow,,Im that awesome!Sure!"We all stood up.I when to go fly out the i did i popped on my hood and flew back home.

 ** _~Today i made some friends~_** ****


	3. Another Day :)

**_~Finns_ _P.O.V_ ~**

So,I now don't like Just PB...I think i love since she busted in our house with Marcy,I almost instantly noticed her.

"Dude...Tell me you just try to flirt with her earlier"Jake started

"What?!No!I was just...Uh...Fine.,You caught me"I said in laughed and went to the oven

"Shall i make some food for that heart throb?"Jake offered.I nodded.

"What if she doesn't like me back?I mean,I'll end up crying like that time PB told me she didn't like me that way.."I looked at my lap

"I can call Marceline and ask her to ask Julia if she likes you"He offered

"Nah dude,I can do it myself,I think...I'll just ask her at the right time"I declared as He brang some eggs,Sausages and bacon pancakes infront of BMO walked in

"BMO smells food!"He exclaimed as he sat beside me.

"JULIA!"I heard PB scream

"Come on Jake!They might be in trouble!"I said as i grabbed mt backpack and my red demon followed as he turned huge.I jumped on his back before he got to big and we set off to find out what was happening

 ** _~~Time Skip~~_**

We rushed to PBs Lab."What is happening Here?!"I asked as we crashed in.

"Julia,Took my secret formula,To cure a various kinds of Diseases!And she also took my Sub!"I took a glare at Julia who was looking shocked

"Nah!Nah!I sense Bullshit!"She yelled.

"Pb...Your Sub is right there,And Julia wouldn't take your Formula"I said as i pointed to her Sub on her experiment table

"Oh...Hehehe...But i am FOR SURE!She took my Formula!"She stated

"PBitch,Listen,If you'r going to be Two Faced,Then atleast make one of them pretty"She snapped

"JAKE WE NEED SOME POPCORN!"I yelled to Jake

"Already On it Dude"He called then bring 3 bowls of Popcorn

"UGH!"She loudly grunted

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Slut,Name a guy you haven't fucked,Is he Skinny?Is he Tall?Never-mind you've fucked them all,Twinkle Twinkle Little Bitch,Close Your Legs,You smell life Fish!"Julia then looked at PB and Jake bursted out laughing

"OUT!ALL OF YOU!FINN!STAY!"She and Jake then were talking i guess.

"Listen,Finn.I know you like me and all,and you know,I'm starting to feel for you,But your only getting this body,If Julia's existence is gone!"What did she mean

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!NO NO NO NO NO NO!NO NO NO NO NO NO!NU NU NU NU N-'Pb cut me off

"Finn! !And please Go,Thank You"She finished as she pushed me out

"Your serious?He did that before?Wow,PB's a Biotch"I heard Julia say

"Yeah,And Finn cried for a whole 24 hours!"Jake said

"Guys!"I called Julia seen me,She bursted out laughing like a maniac

"Whats happened?Jake please don't tell Me You!-"He cut me off

"Sorry dude,A friends gotta know,What a friends gotta know!"He said as he laughed with her

"Uhh..So Julia.."I started.

"Yeah, you need?"She kept on walking,Leaving us alone.I started getting nervous and blushed

"Uhh,Theres a concert coming up and,I was wondering...You wanna go with me?"I asked.I didn't care what PB said,I wanted Julia,Not ,Julia is human,Not bubblegum.

"Sure!Im performing at that concert so i can get us backstage tickets!"She said,Side hugging me

"Awesome,See you then?"I asked

"Yeah!Bye Finn"She then jumped out a window and flew back home.I guess i'll see her sad feeling when your crush Side Hugs you ;-;

Feels...


	4. AN Oh My GOODDDD 1 1!

**_(Go check out a site called Wattpad...It's a bit more easier to use and its also Awesome on phone! -Yes,there is an App for it on Phone!-)_**

 **** ** _Julias' P.O.V~_**

I woke up from my sleep and Marcelin then came in, "Sis,I have some great news!" She started

"Yeah"I asked

"Im bringing you to meet some of my friends,I think they'll like you"She started smiling

"...When?"I stood up and put on a black and Red sweater.I put the hood on my head and got on my Black converse

"Right Now!"She took my hand and flew out the window fast

"AHH!"I quickly kept on flying,I then see a tree house in the flys faster,Making me fly drags me through the window of the accidentally let go of my hand while we were rushing through the window and i fell to the floor and slid across the floor making me slam my body into the wooden tree wall.

"Marcy!And...Person that just sid across our floor!We're happy to see you!"The orange dog said.A white boy then rushed to me

"Are you ok?!Are you hurt?!"He asked

"I think s-WHO DAFUQ?!"I jumped back from the boy

"Well you guys have fun!Bye!Be home by 9!"Marceline bid goodbye as she flew out the Window

"WAIT!MARCY!"I yelled as i ran to the window,"God dammit"I mumbled

"Sorry if i sound rude..But what are you?"The orange dog questioned.

"...Im Julia,Marcelines sister,Vampire,Half human,I turn full human when i tu-" The bot interupted me

"HUMAN?!"He yelled and asked

"Correction,Half Human,I turn full human when i turn 15,Why?"I snapped

"Uhh,Im Human too"Those words coming from his mouth almost made me die

"Human?Nah,Are you messin with me?"I denied

"No,Im not kidding,I AM Human...God,I thought i was the last Human!"He embraced me in a hug.

"Ok,Ok,Break it up you two,You two only just met!"The dog said.I blushed and sat almost instantly on the floor beneath me.

"Sorry,I never really seen another Human like me for years...Even one as beautiful as you,Can i ask you something Julia?"He started

"Umm,Sure"I accepted

"Where have you been all my life?"I blushed dog then started playing romantic music

"Hiding from the likes of you"When i said that the dog stopped the music and made his violin screech.

"What?"They both said

"Im just kidding!I was mostly in a cave my whole life!"I re-sured

"Phew!Good"The boy said

"And now i have to ask you two something."I started

"Yeah?What is is?"They both gave in

"What are your guys's names?Cause if we're going to be friends..We're gonna have to know each others names"I finished,The boy then had a happy look

"Im Finn,And thats Jake"Finn pointed to Jake the Dog

"Those are really cute names!"I exlaimed.I seen pink/red come upon Finns face

"Thanks"The both said.I realized it was 8

"Yeah,And thanks for having me,And Marcy,For a bit"I started

"Your going?"Finn asked

"Dont worry Lover boy,She'll be back,Right?"Jake said

"Yeah,Ofcourse"I agreed

"Can you come over everyday?"Finn asked

"Wow,,Im that awesome!Sure!"We all stood up.I when to go fly out the i did i popped on my hood and flew back home.

 ** _~Today i made some friends~_** ****


End file.
